


of crinkled eye-smiles and colored-up cheeks

by godcheekbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones





	

Hidden behind bookshelves that smelled of old books, faded ink and daydreams of generations of students that perused them, a boy named Junmyeon crouched. He wore a knitted navy sweater, hiding the school uniform that justified his entry to this prestigious library tucked in the corner of the campus. He had a book in his lap, with the page turned to a hand-drawn map of the world. His slumped shoulders cast a shadow on the yellowed page.  
  
“Junmyeon-ah,” someone whispered. The said boy raised his chin slightly, widening his eyes. _Nobody_ came to the library – least of all, on a Friday evening.  
  
“Luhan, what are you doing here?”  
  
The Chinese boy had a hand on the side of the bookshelf, leaning his body in just to take a look into the narrow space between the shelves. Now that he had ascertained that the boy crouching was really Junmyeon, he smiled. It made his the corner of his eyes crinkle, like an old man.  
  
“I’m looking for you.”  
  
Warmth rushed to the pale cheeks. Junmyeon pulled at his collar. “A-ah? Is that so?”  
  
“Sehun is getting worried about you.”  
  
At the mention of his younger brother, Junmyeon lifted his face properly. He looked at Luhan straight in the face for the first time. “Why would he be?” he asked, anxiety lacing his words. “Is he eating fine? You’d think he has other things to worry about in his freshman year, like exams!”  
  
“ _Ahem_.” Junmyeon and Luhan turned at the same time, to the other end of the shelf. A stern librarian, with her grey hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, put a finger to her lips. Junmyeon ducked his head in apology. Luhan pulled at Junmyeon’s sleeve, egging him to go somewhere else.  
  
They stumbled towards the exit, with Junmyeon placing the book onto a white trolley stationed nearby for the books not checked out. “Sehun is perfectly alright,” Luhan said consolingly. He would know – he was Sehun’s roommate at the boy’s dormitories. “He’s eating a lot and studying with one of his classmates, Jongin.”  
  
Luhan gave a sidelong glance at Junmyeon’s face as he talked. He watched as relief washed over, only to be replaced by a scowl. On another man, the scowl might have looked intimidating. Junmyeon’s face was made to be kind, and it only achieved a half-hearted pout. Luhan had to struggle not to smile.  
  
“I don’t really like that Jongin boy. He has a lot of snark.”  
  
“So does Sehun, and that’s why they get along so well.”  
  
“Sehun is not snarky!”  
  
Luhan was already shaking his head. “Not in front of you.”  
  
Surprised, and unable to respond, Junmyeon settled for staring at his shoes. Conversations with Luhan often ended up like awkward that.  
  
“He’s a very good dongsaeng,” Luhan continued quickly, filling in the silence. “He has dance classes now, till late at night, so he sent me in his place.”  
  
Junmyeon lifted his eyebrows. “To do what?”  
  
Luhan stopped walking abruptly. They were in the middle of the green concourse, between the library and the first of the university buildings. There was no one around.  
  
“To spend time with you.” Luhan shrugged. He faced Junmyeon and spread his arms wide. He gave a loopy smile, which made him look ten years younger than his twenty-two. “Happy Birthday, Junmyeon-ah!”  
  
Flustered, Junmyeon almost dropped his school bag held limply with his left hand. Forget acting like a schoolboy with a crush on his senior on most days, now Junmyeon was left panicking.  
  
“What?” he squeaked out. He would make a fool of himself, if he spent too long in Luhan’s company.  
  
It was not the reaction Luhan was expecting. He frowned.  
  
“Do you have a dinner date with someone tonight?” Luhan asked, genuinely worried. It was his turn to colour up. He rubbed his nose, hiding the disappointment in his face. “Ahh… I should have known.”  
  
“Actually, no, but –”  
  
The shift in the mood was abrupt. Luhan looked at him hopefully. Junmyeon could count the number of times he allowed himself eye contact with Luhan, with one hand, eventhough they met up frequently because of Sehun as the middle ground.  
  
There was a reason why. Junmyeon could feel his brain stop functioning. “Dinner sounds great,” he heard himself say. “Movie after that?”  
  
Luhan smiled. His eyes crinkled at the corners. “I’ll do anything you want.”


End file.
